Yellowfang
|pastaffie = ShadowClan, Rogue, Loner |age = Approx. 84 moons (7 years) at death |death=Smoke inhalation |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rogue: Loner: Elder: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Yellowkit Yellowpaw Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang Yellowfang |familyt = Mother: Father: Brothers: Sisters: Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Brightflower Brackenfoot Nutwhisker, Mintkit Rowanberry, Marigoldkit Raggedstar (formerly) Brokenstar Wishkit, Hopekit |mentor = Deerleap, Sagewhisker |apps = Runningnose, Cinderpelt |precededby1 = Sagewhisker |succeededby1 = Runningnose |position1 = ShadowClan Medicine Cat |precededby2 = Spottedleaf |succeededby2 = Cinderpelt |position2 = ThunderClan Medicine Cat |livebooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, Cats of the Clans, Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = A Dangerous Path,The Darkest Hour, Starlight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice , Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm }} '''Yellowfang' is a skinny, battle-scarred, grizzled, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, a snub nose, bony haunches, thorn-sharp claws, long, dull, ragged, patchy, thick, matted fur, torn, ragged ears, sharp, snaggly, cracked, stained, broken, blackened yellow teeth, wide-set, large, bright, round, pale orange eyes, and a thick, scraggy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc Bluestar's Prophecy :At a Gathering, Yellowfang is seen cheering loudly for Raggedpelt when he is announced as ShadowClan's new deputy. :At another Gathering, many moons later, Yellowfang is announced as Sagewhisker's new apprentice, beginning her training as a medicine cat. Bluefur notices that Yellowfang and Raggedpelt seem to be angry with each other, and wonders if they had quarreled recently. ''Yellowfang's Secret :Yellowkit is born to Brightflower and Brackenfoot of ShadowClan, along with her siblings Nutkit and Rowankit. Her grandmother is Silverflame, whom is Brightflower's mother. The siblings like to play games and pretend that the elders are invading WindClan cats. The strong ShadowClan "warriors" frighten the "WindClan" cats, and the kits win the game. Raggedkit and his littermate, Scorchkit, tease Nutkit, Yellowkit, and Rowankit. As a result, Nutkit teases Raggedkit and calls him a kittypet. This seriously offends Raggedkit, since no cat knows who Raggedkit's father is, although Nutkit, Yellowkit and Rowankit had heard the elders gossiping about Raggedkit's and Scorchkit's father being a kittypet. While Yellowkit doesn't like the larger kits' bullying, she vows to stick up for her sibling. :Yellowkit notices that her stomach aches, and her sibling, Nutkit, does too. Nutkit ate a tainted piece of crow-food, and Sagewhisker gives the kits yarrow to induce vomiting. Yellowkit insists that she didn't eat the crowfood, and she's hurt when her mother thinks she is a liar. :She notices that Silverflame is becoming finicky about food and hasn't eaten much. She tries to get her grandmother to eat a frog but the elder hardly takes a bite. Yellowkit starts to feel the sickness that Silverflame feels. :Several moons later, Yellowkit, along with her siblings, become apprentices. Yellowpaw gets Deerleap for a mentor, and she's satisfied with that. When Yellowpaw and Deerleap are about to go explore the territory, Yellowpaw feels pain in her chest. Yellowpaw dismisses her aches and views the territory with her new mentor, but worries about Silverflame. When she comes back, her mother tells her that Silverflame is dying. Yellowpaw cannot believe this and goes in to say goodbye to her grandmother. She is grief-stricken and angry at Sagewhisker, thinking that she could have done something to save Silverflame. :Littlebird then takes Yellowpaw out for a walk, though she is reluctant. Brightflower urges her and she is forced to go. She complains to Littlebird and says that Sagewhisker should have done something more. Littlebird just tells her that death is part of life. :Yellowpaw and Deerleap go hunting near the big ash tree. Deerleap teaches Yellowpaw to look, listen, and scent. Yellowpaw sees a blackbird and tries to catch it, but she steps on a leaf. Deerleap asks what she did wrong, and Yellowpaw said she wasn't aware of the leaf. Afterwards, Yellowpaw sees the bird on a tree root and catches it. :She and her sibling have a joint training session with Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw.Yellowpaw begins to get closer to Raggedpaw. She vows to help him find who his father is. She takes him to Twolegplace, and they run into the kittypets Marmalade, Red, and Pixie. The cats challenge the ShadowClan apprentices, then agree to help them. Raggedpaw finds out that that his father is a kittypet named Hal. However, Hal rejects his son; Raggedpaw goes into denial and becomes angry with Yellowpaw. :Yellowpaw also goes with Stonetooth's patrol to attack WindClan. Yellowpaw is fighting with a WindClan warrior twice her size. The WindClan warrior pins her to the ground, but Raggedpaw saves her. Yellowpaw is angry at Raggedpaw for saving her because she thinks she can stick up for herself. :The ShadowClan patrol wins the fight and heads back to camp. When they get there, Cedarstar is very pleased. After Stonetooth tells Cedarstar what happened, Raggedpaw is made a warrior. Raggedpelt then apologizes to Yellowpaw for saving her. As Raggedpelt walks away, Yellowpaw thinks that she and Raggedpelt could actually be friends. :Some time later, Yellowpaw earns her warrior name, Yellowfang. She becomes very close to Raggedpelt, wanting to be with him forever. Sagewhisker talks to Yellowfang about her ability to feel other cats' pains and says she should be a medicine cat, but Yellowfang disagrees. Over time, Yellowfang realizes that she can't focus in battle when she feels her own pain plus everyone else's. She later reluctantly decides to become Sagewhisker's apprentice and train to become a medicine cat. :Later, Yellowfang tells Raggedpelt that instead of being his deputy, she'll be his medicine cat, but they both want more than that. They agree to meet in secret in parts of the territory, which Yellowfang knows is breaking the medicine cat code. When she goes from apprentice to full medicine cat, they are forced to stop being together, much to Raggedpelt's frustration. :At a Gathering, while Yellowfang is sitting with the other medicine cats, she feels a strange movement in her belly and wonders which of the queens is expecting kits. With horror, she realizes that the feeling is her own and she is the one carrying kits. She scuffles around uncomfortably in the leaves until Sagewhisker asks her if she'd eaten a piece of crow-food. :She continues her medicine cat duties, but on a walk one morning, Sagewhisker eventually uncovers her secret. The medicine cat lets her apprentice keep her status, but confesses that she is a little mad. Sagewhisker reminds Yellowfang they had taken vows and that the Clan needed her. :Yellowfang sneaks out one night, feeling that the kits are coming. She finds a hollow log and tries to settle down. The birth is painful and she gives birth to two she-cats and a tom. One of the she-kits is stillborn while the other is very weak. Yellowfang desperately tries to keep her alive, but the other she-kit dies as well. In the end, only the brown tabby tom is left. She carries him home, where Raggedstar fusses over him and calls him his son. Lizardstripe, a queen at the time, nurses him reluctantly. Yellowfang says that his name is Brokenkit. Lizardstripe thinks he was named for the broken tail, but Yellowfang reveals in the narration that it is really because of Yellowfang's broken heart. Sagewhisker then gives Yellowfang parsley to stop her milk. Yellowfang says to StarClan that Brokenkit is no longer her son. :Yellowfang notices Nightpaw coughing during a training session, claiming to Foxheart that the apprentice is sick. Yellowfang says he doesn't have whitecough or greencough and suggests he may have a furball, but Nightpaw says he can't get furballs because his pelt is too thin. Foxheart gets angry when she sees Nightpaw helping Yellowfang carry stuff, and afterwards Yellowfang says he can go back to training. :Meanwhile, Brokentail is made as ShadowClan's deputy and is horrified by Raggedstar's death. He refuses to go to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives. He carries Raggedstar's body to camp, and Yellowfang isn't so certain Raggedstar got killed in battle. She then later feels grief for her mate, even though they argued every time Brokentail was mentioned. Later on, Yellowfang and Brokentail head to the moonstone to receive his nine lives. Yellowfang is watching, concerned by the pain Brokenstar was feeling. :Then, Yellowfang's mother, Brightflower, is giving birth to a she-kit and a tom, Marigoldkit and Mintkit. Yellowfang is very proud of her mother. Later on, Brightflower's kits go missing, and they search for them to find them dead, killed by a fox. Brokenstar finds Yellowfang and the dead kits, and takes them back to camp. Brightflower accuses Yellowfang for killing them, as she saw Yellowfang curled around them. Brokenstar then convinces most of the Clan that Yellowfang had killed the two kits, since her scent covered the fox scent. Brokenstar then exiles Yellowfang. :Yellowfang struggles out of ShadowClan territory and rests, thinking of past events. She falls asleep, losing track of time. She wanders into ThunderClan territory and finds an orange apprentice hunting. She shows herself and fights the apprentice, losing the fight and injuring her leg. She waits as the apprentice fetches his Clanmates, and silently vows to StarClan that one day she will do something to rid the Clans of Brokenstar. ''Firestar's Quest :Yellowfang does not formally appear but is mentioned by Sandstorm when Sky gobbles up a vole she had given him to eat, and the old cat's mannerisms remind her and Firestar of the old medicine cat. Bramblestar's Storm : In The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :Before the book, Yellowfang was the medicine cat of ShadowClan, and a warrior prior to that. Brokenstar was training two kits and fought them hard enough to kill them. He brought the dead kits, Marigoldkit and Mintkit, to Yellowfang, when Brightflower, the apprentices' mother walks by and shouts out that they are dead, making it look like Yellowfang had killed them. Yellowfang was exiled from ShadowClan. Yellowfang became very weak and vulnerable living on her own. :Having not eaten and groomed in days, her coat became matted and bedraggled. While looking for prey on ThunderClan territory, she is seen by a young ThunderClan apprentice named Firepaw. He attacks the old cat and almost kills her. Yellowfang insists he finish her off, but Firepaw shows mercy and gives her some fresh-kill. A ThunderClan patrol comes by, taking Yellowfang hostage into the Clan. Graypaw voices his disbelief that she became a loner, as she is a well-respected medicine cat. :Firepaw was punished for not only feeding an enemy warrior but also for eating what was left of the rabbit he gave Yellowfang. Firepaw's punishment was only to tend to Yellowfang by cleaning her, feeding her, and changing her bedding. :In the ThunderClan camp, Yellowfang has to be taken care of by Firepaw, much to her dismay. When a kit accidently rolls into her, she snaps at it. :At a Gathering, Brokenstar tells everyone about Yellowfang (although she isn't mentioned by name at the time) and how dangerous she is to kits, and some of the warriors try to exile her from ThunderClan. But when ShadowClan attacks, she defends the nursery from Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, and earns her new Clan's trust. :Later, Clawface raids the camp, takes Frostfur's kits, and kills Spottedleaf. Yellowfang disappears, making the Clan think that she killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. Bluestar sends Firepaw and Graypaw out to find her. Firepaw finds her on ShadowClan territory. They make a plan to get the kits back. A patrol of ThunderClan cats come by and Yellowfang brings some of her friends from ShadowClan to help. They fight and drive out Brokenstar and manage to steal Frostfur's kits back without getting injured. During the battle, Brokenstar tells Yellowfang that he killed Raggedstar. She is shocked by this and Brokenstar continues to say how weak Brightflower's kits were, and how another warrior would have killed them if he hadn't. He says that he should've killed Yellowfang too when he had the chance, but he had some of his father's softness. :When Yellowfang gets back to camp, an argument begins about if she killed Spottedleaf or not. Graystripe points out that the fur color between Spottedleaf's claws was Clawface's and not Yellowfang's and the dispute is settled. Bluestar then offers to give the now open position of medicine cat to Yellowfang as Spottedleaf is dead and never had an apprentice to succeed her. Yellowfang accepts this position, stating that ShadowClan is not the Clan it once was and that ThunderClan was her home now. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang gives Fireheart and Graystripe traveling herbs when they are assigned to go bring WindClan out of exile. :Yellowfang is one of the first cats to know when Fireheart's apprentice, Cinderpaw, is struck on the Thunderpath. Yellowfang treats the young apprentice, and despite the difficult odds, she manages to save Cinderpaw's life. The two cats begin to develop a close bond. :Yellowfang takes Cinderpaw on as her apprentice when Cinderpaw is unable to continue her warrior training. Jokingly, Yellowfang claims that Cinderpaw was the only cat she would be able to get along with. :During the rogue attack, Yellowfang traps and blinds Brokenstar in her den. Fireheart urges Yellowfang to finish him off, but Yellowfang can't, admitting that he was her son. Yellowfang tells Fireheart that she had been in a forbidden relationship with Raggedstar, and they had three kits together. Two of them died, and only Brokenstar lived. She growls that StarClan's punishment to her wasn't that two of her kits had died, but that Brokenstar had lived. Yellowfang drags Brokenstar into a nest abandoned by Patchpelt. :Yellowfang is seen treating battle injuries with Cinderpaw's help, ordering her apprentice around and busily trying to help every cat. :Later, she is seen talking with Bluestar, Fireheart, Whitestorm, and Tigerclaw about Brokenstar. Yellowfang says that she wants to keep Brokenstar as a prisoner because he would not survive in the forest due to his blindness. Bluestar agrees to this and Brokenstar stays in ThunderClan. ''Forest of Secrets :Yellowfang offers Cinderpaw the role of a medicine cat, since Cinderpaw cannot train as a warrior and already helps Yellowfang around the den often. Dismayed but happy at the thought of contributing to the Clan, Cinderpaw accepts the role. :When Silverstream dies after her kitting goes wrong on Sunningrocks, Cinderpaw feels very guilty. Yellowfang tells her that sometimes cats die and there was nothing to do about it. She also tells Cinderpaw that she learned a hard lesson and she had to live with it. Yellowfang then tells Cinderpaw to go with her to the elders' den, as Smallear was complaining about aching joints. As Yellowfang leaves the medicine den, she reassures Fireheart that Cinderpaw will be fine. :Towards the end of the book, when Tigerclaw attacks with the group of rogues, her son Brokentail does not help the Clan that has cared for him, and instead helps fight with the rogues and Tigerclaw against ThunderClan. Yellowfang endures great emotional pain as she is forced to wrestle him away, wounding him so that he loses a life. Soon, the battle draws to an end, and Yellowfang drags Brokentail back to her den, saying she was going to treat his wounds. When she gets him the medicine cat's den, she realizes he is a danger to the Clan and cannot be kept alive any longer. As Brokentail lies there complaining, she tricks him into eating deathberries. Brokentail writhes in pain as Yellowfang tells him that she was his mother. He does not believe her, but there is no time to persuade him to accept the truth, and he dies, leaving Yellowfang with a great deal of grief. She did not realize that Fireheart had been watching the whole time. She presses her nose into her dead son's fur as Fireheart was making sure she heard him push through the bracken. Her gaze is filled with pain, and she tells him that she did all she could but he died anyway. :Yellowfang is then mentioned when Fireheart and Cinderpaw discuss about a piece of crowfood that had gotten into the fresh kill pile. Cinderpaw is told not to tell Bluestar but only Yellowfang. ''Rising Storm :Yellowfang trains Cinderpaw and, when satisfied she knows enough, gives Cinderpaw her medicine cat name, Cinderpelt. The two of them care for ThunderClan together; however, Yellowfang often scolds Cinderpelt, who keeps forgetting herbs because of her lack of confidence after Silverstream's death. :Then, late in the dry summer, the forest is set on fire. The entire Clan is evacuated to RiverClan territory. Halfway there, Cloudpaw suddenly realizes that Patchpelt, Bramblekit, and Halftail are not with them. He informs Fireheart, who decides to go back to camp to find them. He goes back with Yellowfang instead of Sandstorm or Cinderpelt, who also offered. :Yellowfang and Fireheart find Patchpelt and Halftail unconscious in the elders' den. Fireheart takes Patchpelt and Yellowfang takes Halftail. The two of the them are traveling back up the ravine when suddenly Fireheart spies Bramblekit clinging to a sapling, trying not to fall into the flames. As he rescues him, a tree falls and rolls down the ravine, separating him from Yellowfang. Yellowfang, in an attempt to escape the flames, drags herself and Halftail back into the camp. It is too much for her to get Halftail to the safety of her hollow-rock den. She leaves his dead body, and crawls to her den. :Later, Fireheart finds her. Yellowfang tells him that she had killed Brokentail by feeding him deathberries, not knowing that Fireheart had watched her kill him. Yellowfang also tells Fireheart that she wishes he was her son instead of Brokentail. She says she is not afraid of death, and StarClan can punish her for giving birth to Brokentail if they think they should. Yellowfang tells Fireheart she was only sorry that she wouldn't be able to live to see what great things he was destined for. After that, Yellowfang dies from smoke inhalation. :A few moments after Yellowfang dies, Spottedleaf appears to take her to StarClan. :Cinderpelt is distraught over her mentor's death. Since Bluestar is confused and is against StarClan, Yellowfang is not given a proper send off to StarClan by her, but by Whitestorm. Fireheart informs Runningnose, her former apprentice, about her death at the Gathering. A Dangerous Path :She appears briefly in one of Fireheart's dreams, alongside Spottedleaf. Fireheart does not'' see her, but recognizes her rusty purr. ''The Darkest Hour :Yellowfang appears along with Spottedleaf and Bluestar during Firestar's leader ceremony. Firestar is very happy to see Yellowfang, and she gives him his seventh life, which is the gift of compassion. :She also helps him in the fight against BloodClan after Firestar loses his first life. In the New Prophecy Arc Starlight :Yellowfang appeared in a dream to Leafpaw, and delivered the prophecy, Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. ''It concerned and revolved around Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost. ''Twilight :She is only mentioned once by name when Firestar comments on how Cinderpelt is getting more and more like Yellowfang. Sunset :Later, she, along with Bluestar and Lionheart, visit Leafpool in a dream, telling her that she will travel down a path that few medicine cats have ever traveled, and the three of them give Leafpool the strength to make it. :Yellowfang's prophecy that she delivered to Leafpool comes true at the end of the book, when Brambleclaw kills Hawkfrost, his half-brother, and the lake runs red with Hawkfrost's blood. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :When Jaypaw follows Leafpool to the Moonpool, he sees Leafpool greeting StarClan cats. Yellowfang is among them. Yellowfang sees Jaypaw, and she stares at him. He shrinks back into the shadows, knowing he isn't supposed to be there. It is noted that he couldn't tell her Clan from her body shape. :Later, after Jaypaw is apprenticed to Leafpool, Yellowfang catches him spying on Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat. Jaypaw instantly recognizes her broad, flat face from the Moonpool. She warns him to use his powers wisely, saying a cat with big ears can hear more than he should. Jaypaw asks her if she's spoken to Mothwing, and she tells him that if the answers are there, he will see them anyway. She stalks away, her scent disappearing with her. :She is not seen again, only mentioned when greencough strikes ThunderClan. Jaypaw is angry, thinking that, instead of lecturing, Spottedleaf or Yellowfang could've told him the greencough was coming so he could gather more of the catmint. Dark River :When Jaypaw enters Willowpaw's dream, Yellowfang catches him and tells him off, and the two cats argue. He tells her she has no right to accuse him of spying when she keeps turning up in all his dreams. Jaypaw asks her if she can stop him. Yellowfang does not respond, leading Jaypaw to believe that even StarClan can't stop him. When Jaypaw walks in Cinderpaw's dream, he is at the old ThunderClan camp, telling Jaypaw where the dens were and she pointed out where Yellowfang's den was. She told him that she was a warrior apprentice before moving to Yellowfang's den, showing Jaypaw Cinderpelt's side of Cinderpaw. She showed him a large crack in a rock parting into a den, and told him that is where Yellowfang kept her herbs. When Jaypaw tells her that Yellowfang is dead, Cinderpaw replies saying of course she is. Eclipse :Yellowfang, along with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm, talk about the prophecy and the kits' powers. She is the only one in StarClan that knows that the eclipse is coming. She is also the one to say that StarClan is defeated. She complains about the prophecy that was given to Jaypaw and later shared with Hollypaw and Lionpaw. She also says that StarClan should tell Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw the "truth." Yellowfang argues with Bluestar for a bit, voicing her opinion, but Bluestar knows if they continue arguing they will fight. She asks Spottedleaf if she agrees with the secrecy and then Spottedleaf says yes and asks why Yellowfang was so worried about it. Yellowfang states that she feels that something's wrong, that there is a darkness coming that StarClan couldn't prevent, and that they would be helpess to protect the Clans, even themselves. Long Shadows :When Jaypaw has a vision about StarClan fretting about the greencough in ThunderClan, Yellowfang is among them. The only thing that she mentions to the other StarClan warriors is that she would give her pelt to save the sick cats, but it would still not do any good. Sunrise :In the prologue, she attacks Bluestar because the ThunderClan leader kept the secret that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze aren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. :Yellowfang appears to Jayfeather in a dream, telling him that it was wrong for StarClan to have lied to him and his littermates about who they really were. When Jayfeather wakes up, Yellowfang has left him a crow's feather. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :In the prologue, Yellowfang takes Bluestar, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf to a loud marshy place to discuss the prophecy. When Bluestar says that it's too loud and wet, Yellowfang replies that she meant it to be loud so no other cat could hear them speak. Bluestar demands Yellowfang what she wants to discuss, in which Yellowfang says that the prophecy was not fulfilled. She continues by saying that the Three were together, though the two probably wouldn't identify the third. After Bluestar and Spottedleaf have a minor debate, Yellowfang twitches her ears, claiming that if Jayfeather and Lionblaze didn't know who the third was, there could be more trouble. She then proceeds to say that she wishes to send a sign. :Shocked by this, Bluestar asks Yellowfang if she has forgotten that the prophecy doesn't belong to StarClan, then adds that it could be dangerous to interfere with and it should be left alone. As Lionheart speaks of Hollyleaf, Yellowfang says that they wouldn't be wrong again. Continuing, Yellowfang says that they had to trust their Clanmates that lived beside the lake, as well as the prophecy, no matter where it came from. :Feathertail arrives, causing Yellowfang to point out that the discussion was ThunderClan's business, showing her teeth slightly. After Spottedleaf convinces the meeting cats to allow Feathertail to stay, Yellowfang shrugs, gently saying that they weren't Feathertail's sons. She says that StarClan could warn them as well as guide them, but in the end, the kits will go their own way. Bluestar comments that all sons and daughters do the same thing. Yellowfang's eyes darkens as she stares into the sky. :When asked by Lionheart about the sign, Bluestar jumps in before Yellowfang could speak. After a minor debate, Bluestar gives in. Yellowfang bows her head, revealing the depths of her wisdom, confessing that she would send an Omen. Bluestar asks Yellowfang if she would send the sign to Jayfeather or Lionblaze, but Yellowfang replies that she wouldn't send it to either, but the third cat. :She then appears in a dream to Dovepaw, telling her that she is part of the prophecy. Jayfeather remarks how she isn't as scary as she looks after Dovepaw complains. :When Breezepelt attacks Jayfeather with Brokenstar, Yellowfang tells Jayfeather that she knows the cat that helped Breezepelt, but doesn't tell him who it was. She hints that there will be a battle with StarClan and the Dark Forest. Fading Echoes :Yellowfang appears to Jayfeather when he tries to walk in Flametail's dream and shows him part of StarClan's hunting grounds. She tells him about life in StarClan, how they have all the prey they want, and are quite content, except when they see living cats suffering. When Jayfeather inquires about ghostlike spirits he sees, she explains that they are spirits of cats who are forgotten, and have earned their peace. She adds that she doesn't have to worry because no one will forget a "cantankerous old badger" like her. Jayfeather then shares with her his suspicions that the Dark Forest is planning something evil. Oddly, she didn't seem to know that his suspicions were true, yet in ''The Fourth Apprentice, she told him about the battle. She suggests that they go to the Dark Forest to talk to Tigerstar, and Spottedleaf joins them as they go. :Yellowfang seems unusually nervous as they enter the Dark Forest, which Jayfeather doesn't understand, and soon they run into Brokenstar. Yellowfang is incredibly uneasy around him, due to their history, and Spottedleaf kindly orders her to go back to where she is loved, StarClan, while she and Jayfeather stay.Yellowfang is last seen walking back to StarClan with Jayfeather. ''Night Whispers :Yellowfang is first seen in the prologue of the book, sitting in a glade with her shoulders hunched. As Sagewhisker and Fernshade approach Yellowfang, the old she-cat flattens her ears. She begins to argue with Fernshade and Sagewhisker, who think Yellowfang could have prevented the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan in ''Fading Echoes. She is seen when Fernshade decides to go get Russetfur and bring her to StarClan asking Fernshade to tell Russetfur she is sorry, and with that, Fernshade leaves. :Yellowfang is seen again when the medicine cats travel to the Moonpool after Jayfeather travels through Kestrelflight and Willowshine's dreams. She hisses at Jayfeather, saying that all four Clans must stand alone, knocking him over when he wants to tell the other medicine cats about the Dark Forest. :Towards the end of the book, when Mothwing is visiting Jayfeather and talking to him, Yellowfang appears and tells him not to listen, saying that Mothwing was born an idiot and would die an idiot. ''Sign of the Moon :Yellowfang summons Jayfeather to tell him not to go to the mountains. Jayfeather finds out that Ashfur is in StarClan, so he questions her. Even though Yellowfang tells him not to go and disagrees with him, he goes. She also shows him StarClan in peace, telling him that he must protect it all. The Forgotten Warrior :Yellowfang meets Jayfeather on the crest of a hill with cold winds blowing. When he complains, she tells him that she needed a place where she would not be overheard. Introductions aside, Yellowfang tells Jayfeather that he must recruit another fully trained medicine cat in ThunderClan. When Jayfeather points out Leafpool and her training, Yellowfang retorts that when comparing Leafpool's crimes to the code of medicine cats, it was like she was never a medicine cat. Yellowfang, then, tells Jayfeather that perhaps it is time that Cinderheart realizes her past life as Cinderpelt. :Yellowfang visits Jayfeather in a dream one more time. This time, she asks him angrily about why he told Cinderheart about her past. Jayfeather tells her that she told him to tell Cinderheart, but Yellowfang admits that she was distracted when she told him to tell Cinderheart. The Last Hope :Yellowfang makes her first appearance in this book to tell Jayfeather that he is not important. Jayfeather is angry and starts a fight. :Jayfeather asks if she can relay a message to Flametail, noting that Yellowfang was once ShadowClan. Yellowfang refuses, stating angrily that she is a ThunderClan cat. :When Jayfeather and the other medicine cats come to reunite the factions of StarClan, Yellowfang is present in the group, though speaks out against the Clans working together. However, she quiets her protests and remains in the group when Whitestorm snaps at her. :After she sees her son kill Ferncloud, she runs to him and bites down hard on his neck, snapping bone and killing him once more. He then fades away. :When Jayfeather and the other medicine cats come to reunite StarClan, Yellowfang is seen resisting and is quickly quieted by Sunstar. She is told she can leave if she wants to, but stays anyway. :Yellowfang is seen later trying to comfort Firestar about Spottedleaf's fading. She is mentioned when Jayfeather recaps Firestar's nine lives. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :In ''Yellowfang Speaks: A Thankless Kit, Yellowfang speaks of her forbidden relationship with Raggedstar. She gives birth to his kits, two she-cats and one tom. One she-cat was born dead, and the other dies shortly after birth. Raggedstar never cared for her after he saw the kit. She names her surviving kit Brokenkit. Yellowfang states every cat would think Brokenkit got his name from the bend in his tail, like a broken branch, but Yellowfang says she named him that because her heart broke when she had to give him up. She buries her two daughters and gives the tom to Lizardstripe. Yellowfang is worried about this because of Lizardstripe's ambitious nature. This is probably one of the reasons for why Brokenkit turns out evil as he grows older. She then ends the story how she wishes Brokenkit was never born, and how she thought of Firestar as a son to her. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock, the narrator throughout this field guide, scolds Mosskit's complaining, saying that if Yellowfang is grumpy then it's her own fault for disturbing her. Yellowfang's troubled life took her from being a ShadowClan medicine cat to ThunderClan's medicine cat. She died in a fire, helping her Clanmates escape. Rock admits that Yellowfang was stubborn, cranky, and impatient - and the most loyal cat you could meet. She bore a great secret during her life - she had, against the warrior code, taken Raggedstar as her mate and had kits. :When her son, Brokenstar, became leader of ShadowClan and made kits far too young to be apprentices fight for him, she was exiled for supposedly killing two kits - though Brokenstar was the culprit. She ended up fleeing to ThunderClan. There, she ended up becoming their own medicine cat and a mentor to Cinderpelt. :Rock says that Yellowfang blamed herself for Brokenstar's brutality, and that is the reason she asked Bluestar to keep him in the ThunderClan camp as a prisoner. He also says that he can't imagine how much agony Yellowfang must have felt when she found out her own son had plotted against the Clan that had agreed to let him live --- enough agony to kill her ungrateful son. Yellowfang kills Brokenstar to save her new Clan and also to prove she was loyal to ThunderClan. The Ultimate Guide :Yellowfang has her own page. :Exiled from ShadowClan, Yellowfang was found by Firepaw. Because he broke the warrior code by feeding her, Bluestar makes him care for her. During this time, the two formed a close friendship, despite Yellowfang's discomfort at being considered a prisoner. A very loyal cat, Yellowfang had to find loyalty in many different aspects: ShadowClan, medicine cat position, Brokenstar, and ThunderClan. Yellowfang had once been in love with Raggedstar, even though she wasn't supposed to. She was exiled by Brokenstar because of Yellowfang's sense of what was right. Placing the blame on herself for Brokenstar's actions, Yellowfang wanted him to stay in ThunderClan after the raid. After finding that he had planned an attack on her adopted Clan with Tigerclaw and his band of rogues, Yellowfang gave him deathberries. Her loyalty to ThunderClan was proved when she attempted to rescue her Clanmates during the fire, with Fireheart grieving sincerely. :On Cinderpelt's page, Yellowfang is mentioned briefly to have become her mentor after Cinderpaw was struck on the Thunderpath and could not become a warrior. She is again brought up very briefly on Leafpool's page, where it is mentioned she had done the same thing Yellowfang had, breaking the warrior code and having kits. :On Raggedstar's page, she is said to have encouraged him to find his father in Twolegplace. He didn't understand why Yellowfang had decided to become a medicine cat instead of remaining his mate. She ended up having his kits, and while he was happy about it at first, it went away when she said they could not have him as a father. Raggedstar later told Yellowfang he should not have made Brokentail his deputy. :Yellowfang plays a large part on Sagewhisker's page. Sagewhisker had sensed that Yellowpaw belonged as a medicine cat and tried to encourage her to become her apprentice. However, Yellowfang soon became a full warrior, and Sagewhisker's suspicions of her destiny were proven during a battle with Twolegplace cats, when Yellowfang knew where her Clanmates were wounded, and had not a scratch. Sagewhisker waited until Yellowfang finally gave in and became her apprentice. After she became a full medicine cat, Sagewhisker saw that Yellowfang was carrying Raggedstar's kits, and questioned her decision. In the end, she told her apprentice to let Raggedstar know, and she did, handing Brokenkit over to Lizardstripe while Sagewhisker prevented her from going into the nursery. Sagewhisker trusted Yellowfang to fulfill her destiny. :On the page shared between Runningnose and Littlecloud, it is said that Yellowfang took Runningnose as her medicine cat apprentice, though she never taught him to rid himself of his illness, and was later exiled from ShadowClan. :Yellowfang next appears on Brokenstar's page. He had been born to her in secrecy. She spoke out against his cruelty, and he exiled her. She later took care of him when he was taken as a prisoner by ThunderClan and killed him after finding out that he had plotted with the rogues and Tigerclaw to attack her Clan, telling him the truth at the same time. She later killed him for the second time in the battle with the Dark Forest. She is lastly mentioned on Boulder's page. Boulder first encountered cats from the forest when Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt visited Twolegplace for Raggedpelt's father. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Trivia *She has been described as pale gray several times. *She has mistakenly been called a tom. *Yellowfang has psychic hyper-empathy, the ability to feel the pain of those around her. *Kate's least favorite death to write was Yellowfang's. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Brightflower: Father: :Brackenfoot: Sisters: :Rowanberry: :Marigoldkit: Brothers: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Grandmother: :Silverflame: Aunts/Uncles: :Three Unnamed Kits: Mate: :Raggedstar (formerly): Son: :Brokenstar: Daughters: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Nephews: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Starlight characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Loner Category:Main Character Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters